If You Were The Tin Man
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Obrolan singkat di perpustakaan tentang buku dongeng yang baru saja ditemukan Okuda. / "Kalau kau jadi si manusia kaleng, apa kau akan mencari hatimu juga?" / "Kalau aku..." /KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?


Kangen ama Karmanami tapi lagi kena writerblock jadi buat fic seadanya (sad)

Possible OOC. Awkward & cheesy lines ahead!

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

.

.

.

"Manami, waktunya pulaang~"

Karma menepuk bahu Okuda yang tadi masih fokus membaca buku di depannya saat dia datang sampai gadis berkepang dua itu agak meloncat kaget.

"A-ah, Karma-kun… Sebentar lagi! Aku masih penasaran dengan akhir ceritanya. O-oh, kau tidak perlu menungguki tentu saja. Pulang saja duluan, aku tidak apa-apa."

Setelah menjawab cepat seperti itu, Okuda langsung kembali membaca dengan serius. Karma mengernyitkan dahi lalu mengedikkan bahu sambil menghela napas. Dianya kan yang apa-apa.

Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan gadisnya sendirian di perpustakaan sementara dia pulang, kan.

Okuda kembali menengok ke arah Karma saat lelaki itu malah menjatuhkan diri di kursi sebelahnya, memandang penasaran ke arah bukunya.

"Gak pulang?"

"Nanti," jawabnya sambil mengintip cover buku itu. "Hooo, _The Wizard of Oz?_ Aku tidak tau kau tertarik pada dongeng, Manami."

Jujur saja tadinya Karma pikir itu ensiklopedi kimia jilid entah ke berapa, mengingat kalau dia Okuda Manami.

"Aku juga tidak," gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Tadi buku ini terjatuh dari raknya, saat iseng kubaca ternyata malah-"

"Ketagihan?"

"Y-ya ahaha semacam itu!"

Karma tersenyum kecil melihat Okuda yang terlihat sangat asik menikmati dongeng klasik itu, kalau tidak salah dulu dia juga pernah membacanya.

"Oz ya..."

Lumayan seru juga, tapi kalau buku itu bisa membuatnya dicampakkan sampai lebih dari 10 menit Karma akan langsung memasukannya ke _blacklist_.

Aahh, ternyata bisa juga ya merasa kesepian karena doi lebih milih buku.

Karma melirik sekali lagi ke arah Okuda.

Yah, karena dia manis jadi dimaafkan.

"Karma-kun." Akhirnya mendengar namanya dipanggil, Karma langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Gadis itu sudah menutup bukunya sekarang.

"Oh, kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

Okuda mengangguk semangat, "Mhm! Menarik sekali." Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Karma, "Kalau kau jadi si manusia kaleng, apa kau juga akan pergi mencari hatimu?" Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Okuda segera mengibaskan tangannya. "M-maaf kalau pertanyaanku aneh, aku hanya penasaran."

Melihat reaksinya, kekehan spontan keluar dari mulut Karma.

"Jangan tertawa, Karma-kun…"

"Ahahahaha, maaf, maaf." Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Okuda yang sedang mengernyitkan dahi dengan wajah merah. "Baiklah akan kujawaaaaaaab."

Karma memberi jeda sejenak.

"Kalau menurutku sih… Sepertinya lebih memilih untuk mencari orang yang memiliki hatiku." Dia tersenyum lalu mencubit pelan pipi Okuda sampai membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Apa-apaan-"

"Aku akan mencarimu."

 **((BOOOOOOM ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ))**

"E-eh," Okuda tergagap dengan wajah memerah, sumpah jawaban Karma benar-benar di luar sangkaannya. "Dilarang menjawab dengan gombalan, Karma-kun!"

Si surai merah langsung memegang dadanya sambil memasang wajah yang seolah tersakiti, "Ah, sakitnya hatiku. Jawaban yang sudah kupikir dengan serius dibilang gombalan, sungguh tega."

Okuda berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk memutar mata.

"Oi, oi, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Jawaban tadi serius kok, aku lebih memilih untuk mencarimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm... Apa setelah aku berhasil menemukan hatiku sendiri ada jaminan kalau hati itu sudah terisi? Apa bedanya hidup tanpa hati dan dengan hati yang hampa?"

Okuda terdiam mendengarkan.

"Tidak ada, tepat sekali," jawabnya sendiri. "Tapi kalau aku menemukan orang yang memiliki hatiku, asal ada dia, biarkan dia saja yang menyimpannya untukku juga tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik daripada menjaga hatiku sendirian, aku bisa lebih tenang."

Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Okuda.

"Karena itu, tolong ya simpan baik-baik."

 **((Ahay de ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) bisa z qm mas))**

Gadis itu meneguk ludah. "A-aku juga,Karma-kun, uhh, anu… Err, tolong simpan hatiku juga…"

"Tentu saja, sudah kuamankan dari dulu."

Mereka tertawa satu sama lain. "Ternyata Karma-kun bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan juga ya."

"Berisik, kau juga mengatakannya tadi Manami!" Karma mengacak-acak rambut Okuda lalu meraih tasnya. "Nah ayo kita pulang. Aku traktir es krim."

"Iyaa!"

Saat menjawab pertanyaan Okuda, tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang dikeluarkan asal olehnya.

Jawaban memalukan seperti itu hanya bisa di dapat saat dia tulus.

Seperti saat ini.

Dan selamanya jika bersamanya.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Ayy thanks for reading

Reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada


End file.
